Les Anonymes
by agentTR
Summary: Susumu retrouve une vieille connaissance qui semble décidée à le faire suer. "Suite" de mon OS "Lincendiaire".


Quelques murmures diffus emplissaient la petite salle de conférence. Les participants n'étaient pas nombreux mais occupaient des sièges épars. Visiblement, peu d'entre eux se connaissaient. On vient rarement à ce genre de réunions accompagné j'imagine, c'est plus facile de raconter ses vices à des inconnus qui ne seront pas aptes à vous juger et que vous ne reverrez certainement jamais en dehors. C'est un peu comme une bulle, coupée du monde.

Une petite tribune éphémère avait été placée devant les chaises du premier rang inoccupé. Je ne sais pas si l'éclairage, presque exclusivement braqué sur cet endroit, était volontaire. En tout cas, le reste de la salle était partiellement plongée dans la pénombre. Les plus fourbes pouvaient certainement se réjouir du malheur des autres en toute discrétion. Enfin, c'était plutôt à mon avantage : ainsi placé au bout du dernier rang occupé par deux autres pauvres bougres, je ne risquais pas de me faire remarquer.

Les murmures se sont éteints lorsque l'animateur pseudo-psycho-quelque-chose, un vieux beau, s'est levé et à lancé un appel au premier volontaire en posant rapidement les yeux sur chacun des visages présents. Je crois qu'il s'est un peu attardé sur moi mais c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce groupe de parole, ça devait être pour ça. Heureusement, une personne s'est levée, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que j'aurais pu leur raconter s'il m'avait interpelé :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Susumu et je suis trépané… »

On aurait bien rigolé je crois.

Cette femme m'avait sauvé la mise, une grande brune à la peau diaphane qui s'était dirigée vers la tribune dans un silence de plomb. Elle avait observé l'auditoire quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer que tout le monde était à l'écoute, bien qu'elle ne devait probablement pas vraiment voir les visages. Puis elle s'est mise à parler, d'une voix douce et grave à la fois :

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Fuyuko…

-Bonjour Fuyuko, a répondu l'assistance, en cœur.

C'était elle, j'en étais sûr ! Mon incendiaire…. Si je fermais mon œil droit, à ce moment là, je n'aurais vu qu'un bloc de glace derrière ce pupitre. Mais je préférais ne pas me laisser distraire, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter.

-… et je suis nymphomane…

_Quoi ?! _Evidemment, j'étais un peu abasourdi. Elle avait beau être glaciale, elle n'avait pourtant pas froid aux yeux. Quelques raclements de gorge dans la salle, son annonce avait produit un certain effet. Il m'a semblé qu'un sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres mais à cette distance, difficile d'en être certain.

-…et…

_Pyromane…_

-…je n'ai personne à qui en parler et j'en souffre…terriblement…

C'était du beau cinéma tout ça. Les autres hommes devaient être restés sur l'évocation du mot « nymphomane » car ils la regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. Ils n'écoutaient probablement plus d'ailleurs, perdus qu'ils devaient être avec des images lubriques plein la tête. Si c'était vrai, elle était la femme parfaite pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle était belle et mystérieuse, et elle aimait le sexe jusqu'à l'écœurement d'après ses dires. Elle avait un problème, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas pour en parler qu'elle était là. Quand je l'avais retrouvée, fréquentant ce genre d'endroits, je pensais qu'elle essayait vraiment de se soigner.

-…ne supporte pas d'être seule, ça me rend dingue…

_Bla bla, bla bla… _Elle a même pleuré à la fin, c'était touchant comme tout ! Rien à foutre, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à la sauter alors ils ont applaudi son grand numéro. J'étais trop excédé pour rester, alors je suis sorti. L'air frais m'a fait le plus grand bien, mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, des hommes étaient morts à cause d'elle. Je me suis placé près de la porte vitrée qui faisait office d'entrée. Il faisait encore un peu frais le soir mais on sentait que le printemps arrivait. Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de mon bonnet quand les beaux jours reviendraient ?

La réunion des vicieux anonymes avait duré encore une bonne heure, interminable. Quand enfin ils ont daigné sortir, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a adressé le moindre regard. Ils avaient tous tracé leur chemin comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été dans le même lieu, en même temps. Une vraie bulle. Ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, reste à l'intérieur. Depuis quelques temps que j'observais ces gens de loin, ils sortaient tous de la même façon, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, la tête rentrée et le pas rapide. Je pouvais lire la honte sur leurs visages d'avoir porté aux nues leurs plus terribles secrets. J'aurais fait pareil, certainement, j'aurais fait comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu réellement. C'était une règle tacite.

Règle que ma charmante incendiaire ne semblait pas connaitre, ou alors elle ne souhaitait pas l'appliquer. J'ai du attendre quelques minutes encore pour la voir sortir, en plaisante discussion avec notre cher animateur. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, je leur ai barré la route. Ils se sont arrêtés nets, surpris. Mais, presque aussitôt, son expression à elle changea. Elle m'avait reconnu.

« Salut _Fuyuko_, tu te souviens de moi ? lui ai-je demandé. Mon insistance sur son prénom ne lui avait pas échappé, elle m'a fait des yeux mauvais, de suite.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? m'a-t-elle dit aussi froidement que possible.

-Euh…bonsoir Monsieur, vous étiez avec nous à la réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce gars semblait un peu agité en me parlant, ou plutôt gêné. Ca m'a intrigué mais, d'un coup d'œil à son homunculus, j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait un sexe à la place de la tête, il voulait vraisemblablement aider la dame à se sentir moins seule.

-Oui, ai-je dit en ouvrant mon œil, par contre, vous ne devriez pas fricoter avec des gens malades… Vous pourriez avoir des ennuis…

-Casse-toi ! a-t-elle sifflé entre ses dents.

Si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait congelé sur le champ.

-Que… qu'est ce que vous insinuez, je… je raccompagnais juste mademoiselle jusqu'à sa voiture, je…

Je l'ai regardé en souriant de toutes mes dents. Il croyait tromper qui comme ça ? En lui posant ma main sur l'épaule, je lui ai dit :

-Rentrez chez vous…seul. Ca vaut mieux pour vous.

Après m'avoir brièvement fusillé du regard, la femme a pivoté sur sa gauche et s'est éloignée rapidement. J'ai alors lâché l'animateur, qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait, et je l'ai suivie. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de me remercier, je venais pourtant de lui sauver la vie.

Elle filait vite la bougresse. J'ai bientôt du me mettre à courir pour la rattraper. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure là, tout le monde dînait devant sa télé, alors ce n'étais pas très difficile de ne pas perdre sa trace. Elle m'a bien fait parcourir deux ou trois kilomètres, elle voulait certainement me perdre dans le centre-ville. Je commençais un peu à perdre patience et à sentir un poing de côté aussi, alors j'ai accéléré et, arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, je lui ai crié :

-Hey ! Fuyuko ! Je suis là si tu veux baiser !

Elle s'est arrêtée net. Quelques passants avaient ralenti, intrigués par mes paroles. Je me suis arrêté à quelques pas derrière elle, un peu essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux pour me reprendre. Elle avait fait volte-face et se tenait alors tout près, baissant les yeux vers mon visage qui, par un heureux hasard, se situait juste au niveau de sa poitrine, dissimulée sous un blouson de cuir gris et usé. Je levais légèrement les yeux vers elle et, à mon grand étonnement, elle me souriait. Bon, un peu carnassier le sourire mais très joli.

-Alors… on va chez toi ?

C'était tentant en fait, si j'avais eu un chez moi. Je me redressais sans la quitter des yeux. Elle faisait à peu près ma taille, un peu plus grande même. Elle souriait toujours mais dans ses yeux il n'y avait pas de joie, juste un peu de folie.

-C'est ça que tu lui as dit à lui aussi ? Ou alors tu n'as même pas eu à le faire ?

-Il voulait juste m'aider…

-Ah oui, je vois le genre d'aide qu'il voulait t'apporter ! C'est donc ça que tu fais dans ces réunions de soutien ? Tu cherches des victimes potentielles ?

-Je suis malade tu sais… a-t-elle minaudé.

-Ah oui, je suis d'accord, mais, vouloir se faire baiser par tous les moyens, c'est pas une maladie. Par contre, brûler vifs ses partenaires, là, il y a comme un souci je dirais…

Quel timing ! Si ma phrase avait été plus courte je me demande ce qu'elle aurait trouvé ! Mais là, une voiture est passée juste au bon moment, juste le temps pour que mes paroles atteignent son cerveau et que le sien ordonne à ses bras et à ses mains de me jeter sur la route. La salope ! Non seulement elle m'échappe mais en plus elle essaye de me tuer ! Là, je n'ai pas pris le temps de remercier le conducteur pour ses bons réflexes, c'est vrai, mais j'avais l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

Elle avait pris à droite sur le carrefour suivant, remontant la rue, toujours en direction du centre-ville. Elle avait, en réalité, très peu de chances de m'échapper, même dans une foule, aussi compacte soit-elle. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de glaçons à taille humaine qui se baladent.

Bref, je l'ai poursuivie encore, comme si je n'avais pas assez couru. Elle m'a fait traverser les grandes avenues mais ne s'est pas arrêtée. Je pensais qu'elle allait entrer dans les boutiques pour me semer mais pas du tout. Elle a couru encore. Quelques rues plus loin, on a débouché sur le quartier des hôtels. Là, elle s'est arrêtée. J'ai eu un peu de mal à réaliser où je me trouvais, la garce a failli me faire perdre un poumon. Elle restait là, devant l'entrée d'un des hôtels, sans bouger. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été le seul à courir dans l'histoire, elle ne semblait même pas haleter. Elle me regardait pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai fermé mon œil droit et là, il y avait une flaque autour d'elle. La glace commençait à fondre. La surface du cube ruisselait et reflétait les lumières vives des néons qui clignotaient sur les façades des établissements.

J'avais du mal à le croire mais, si je franchissais une de ces portes, c'était certain, quelque chose allait se passer entre nous. Elle le voulait, c'est ce qu'elle attendait là, plantée devant moi. Elle me demandait de la suivre et, déjà, elle était toute excitée à cette idée, ça me sautait aux yeux, si je puis dire.

Je ne suis pas bien fier de ça, mais j'ai joué son jeu. J'ai fait un pas en avant et elle a passé la porte, sans un mot. Cette scène s'est répétée jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, j'ai suivi comme un toutou. Un « love hôtel », une déco qui se voulait romantique mais dont l'accumulation de velours bon marché et de rubans roses tenaient plutôt du kitsch et du vulgaire. Une forte odeur d'essence de rose, un grand lit, paré de fausse soie mauve, qui était presque le seul meuble de la pièce. Il occupait d'ailleurs tout l'espace, accentué par la présence de miroirs au plafond. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu à entrer dans un de ces boui-bouis pour couples en mal de stimulation, putes pas chères et adolescents en chaleur.

Mes réticences en matière de déco furent bientôt balayées par elle, Fuyuko. Un pseudonyme je suis sûr, c'est pour ça que je vous le dit. Elle était assise au pied du lit, son blouson gisait négligemment sur le sol. Elle s'est levée puis s'est approchée de moi, sans sourire, mais avec de grands yeux enjôleurs. Elle sentait le sexe à plein nez, c'était fou. L'espace de quelques secondes, l'idée que j'étais en train de faire une grosse connerie m'a traversé l'esprit, mais, lorsqu'elle m'a susurré :

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de sale avec toi… »

Tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est « J'en connais un paquet, de trucs sales que je pourrais te faire… » ! Quel con… Je n'ai plus pensé à son homunculus, je voulais la toucher elle, pas un morceau de glace. Elle a ôté son tee-shirt et son jean, juste là, devant moi, debout devant la porte. Elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Je commençais à me dire que c'était peut-être vrai son histoire de nymphomanie. Elle avait de petits seins ronds et des hanches étroites. Tout son corps était aussi pâle que son visage. Cette silhouette gracile contrastait énormément avec son attitude, et avec les cochonneries qui se formaient dans mon esprit aussi. Là elle s'est baissée et a déboutonné mon pantalon. J'avais eu une bonne idée de me laver ce matin là parce qu'elle m'a… enfin, vous voyez quoi. Ca m'a rendu dingue !

Je l'ai soulevée et jetée sur le lit sans ménagement. Pendant que je me débarrassais de mes dernières fringues, elle s'était assise sur le lit et m'observait, en souriant de façon provocante. Elle était vraiment jolie cette fille… Je l'ai rejoint sur le lit et je crois bien que j'ai fait fondre toute sa glace. J'ai cru un moment que j'étais fiévreux mais c'était elle en fait, elle était bouillante…partout.

Il faisait aussi vraiment très chaud quand je me suis réveillé, au milieu des flammes. Les rideaux, en polyester sûrement, avaient brulé en quelques secondes. Quant au reste de la pièce, elle a suivi tout aussi vite. La fumée commençait à m'étouffer mais je ne savais même plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette fable du Scorpion qui veut traverser la rivière sur le dos de la Grenouille. _« C'est dans ma nature… dit le Scorpion »_. J'étais une putain de grenouille et le scorpion savait nager et s'était fait la malle après m'avoir piqué.

J'ai été sorti de l'hôtel par les pompiers. A demi-conscient, j'ai réalisé que l'établissement tout entier était en flammes. Des gens en sous-vêtements se faisaient sortir par les soldats du feu. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas mieux loti, mes vêtements étaient partis en fumée, en même temps que la belle moquette pourpre.

Je suis passé à « ça » de mourir là-bas. Après quelques jours à l'hôpital, je suis de nouveau sur pied. Par contre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon incendiaire. Je surveille les informations de près, elle ne devrait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Enfin voilà, moi je vous raconte tout ça parce que je connais les règles. Vous ne me jugerez pas, ça restera entre nous et vous n'avez probablement pas tout compris à ce que je viens de vous raconter… Mais peu importe, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se confier même si je ne me considère pas comme malade. Quoique… Alors, je vais juste conclure avec la formule consacrée :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Susumu et je suis trépané. »


End file.
